


A Different Kind of Candlelight Dinner

by Arastel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Romance, romantic destruction of planets, sort of anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arastel/pseuds/Arastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They would both deny enjoying each other's company should anyone ask; but no one could deny that dying planets made much better lighting for a romantic dinner than any candle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Candlelight Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodynoldor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynoldor/gifts).



                Hux sighed, finally letting his shoulders slump as the door to his quarters slid open. The general was looking forward to shrugging the heavy coat off his shoulders, grabbing the bottle of wine he’d been saving and indulging in the bath his refresher held. Those dreams were quickly shattered the moment he trudged through the small living quarters into the bedroom, where he found Ren lounging on his bed, flipping through one of his many books on the old Empire’s military system.

                “Is there a reason you’re invading my space Ren?” the red head drawled, raising a fine eyebrow at the masked man, wondering if he could even see through the metal eyesore well enough to read the book he was holding.

                “I’m simply waiting for you general.” Kylo spoke as he placed the book down on the bed next him before reaching up to remove the ever present mask, ignoring Hux’s scowl.

                “I believe we have an agreement on when you’re allowed in my quarters, and unless I’m mistaken, I didn’t request your services this evening.” Hux snapped, moving around the bed to drape his coat over the back of a chair, then turning his full attention back to the knight. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Unsurprisingly to the redhead, but no less irritating, the dark haired man made no move to budge from the bed, instead smirking and shaking his head in the negative.

                “Are you aware of what day it is Hux?” Kylo asked, looking expectantly at the ginger with his arms crossed.

                “I don’t suppose it’s going to be the day you finally obey orders and leave like I’ve told you?” Hux asked sarcastically, crossing his own arms; hoping the force users would take a hint and leave so he could relax. Instead of a verbal answer, Ren stood, leaving the mask on his bed, wrapping leather covered fingers around the general’s forearm and dragging him back out into the corridor outside of his quarters. It only took a few yards for Hux to quit struggling, mentally cursing the fact that he lacked the time to train as often as Ren; accepting his fate of having to follow the black clad man.

                “Are you going to explain to me why you’ve drug me back to the place I just left twenty minutes ago?” The redhead was livid when Ren pulled him back into the main control room of the newly built Starkiller II, barely controlling the urge to grab the blaster he kept concealed on his person while in uniform and murdering the imbecile in front of him.

                “You aren’t aware of the day.” The statement was said with a confused look on the younger man’s face as he turned to face Hux. “We’ve been with each other for a year now.” The confusion grew when Hux started to chuckle at the declaration, morphing quickly to anger.

                “You honestly think we’re together?” Hux asked, incredulous, searching the other man’s face for sign of this being a joke and finding none. Hux hadn’t realized Kylo had a different interpretation of their time spent together than he did. It was only sex, casual release, but apparently they hadn’t been on the same page if the anger and blush Ren was sporting was any indication.

                “Kriff off” Kylo snapped, turning from Hux and stalking off to the other side of the large room where one of the large viewpoint windows was open; showing a view of several planetary systems, and thousands of stars.  It was only then that the pale man noticed the blanket spread on the steel floor in front of said windows, holding a basket and bottle of wine sitting in ice.

                “Are you going to explain what exactly you’ve drug me here for?” Hux inquired as he walked across the floor to stand next to Ren.

                “It doesn’t matter.” The long haired man was mumbling, as he was apt to do when he was embarrassed, something that didn’t often happen anymore. It was after all hard to be embarrassed in front of someone when their cock had been in your mouth. “Just thought it might be nice to do something besides fuck.” The knight added as an afterthought, and Hux was struck, not for the first time with how genuinely compassionate the force user was.

                “We might as well eat the food, it’d be a shame for it to go to waste.” Hux sighed, sinking down onto the blanket and reaching for the wine, wondering briefly why he was trying to spare the other man’s feelings. At least the alcohol would make this less incriminating should anyone walk into the room. “Well, are you going to join me?” the harsh words seemed to jolt Ren out of a trance, the lanky man plopping next to Hux with all the grace of a blind Bantha.

                The pair was silent as Hux opened the wine, pouring it into the glasses that Ren handed him, taking a long drink from his as soon as it was filled. “You arranged this because we’ve been having sex for a year.” Ren nodded, even though he wasn’t asked, taking a drink from his own glass as though it may make the whole scenario disappear. When it didn’t seem the work, the knight grabbed the basket, fumbling with the strap holding it closed for a moment before pulling out a container of fruit. Raising an eyebrow, Hux leaned forward to look in the basket seeing several containers of food not often seen on this end of the galaxy; an array of fruit, chocolate, and cheeses from the more wealthy systems. If nothing else at least he was getting a decent meal from this charade.

~.~

                “You’re not that bad to be around Ren.” Hux’s words were slightly slurred from the man drinking the majority of the wine, leaning heavily on Kylo’s shoulder as he spoke. They’d eaten the entire contents of the basket, staying on the floor in front of the large window after Hux complained about being too exhausted to move. Ren knew they’d have to go back to their rooms soon, they only had four hours before the crew would wake and begin preparing for the day.

                “I could say the same about you.” Ren replied, smiling lightly at the goofy look the general had; apparently the wine did nothing for his stoicism.

                “Hand me that datapad.” Hux crowed, waving his arm vaguely in the direction of the rooms’ central panel, changing the topic almost too quickly for Kylo to keep up. Knowing better than to disobey when the slight man was drunk, Ren waved a hand, causing the pad to float over to them, the redhead gleefully plucking it from the air as soon as it was in arms reach. “Pick one.”

                “Pick what?” Kylo looked down at Hux who was looking intently out the viewport, muttering strings of numbers under his breath as he waited for Kylo to choose.

                “A planet, pick one.” Confused by the change of subject, Kylo looked out the port, pointing at one of the smaller planets off the side, then turning his attention back to Hux, who was poking intently at the datapad he held. “You’ve got to look Ren, honestly.” He griped, pointing at the window. As soon as Kylo had returned his gaze to the port, Hux gave the pad one last violent poke, and a long bolt of yellow shot out at the planet.

                “You just destroyed it.” Kylo deadpanned, watching as the debris of the former planet spread out into space. “I want to do one.” To his surprise, Hux handed the datapad over to him, moving so he was almost sitting on top of Kylo, whispering coordinates to himself as he pointed to different planets they could see from their viewpoint.

                “You’re going to do that one.” Hux spoke loudly to the empty room, pointing out the largest planet in the system Kylo had chosen from. “All you’ve got to do is push this.” The button the man pointed to was large, red, and said fire, though Kylo figured he was too drunk to realize how obvious the button was, and didn’t say anything, just pushing the datapad’s button lightly, watching as another bolt of light soared through space. As the laser made impact with its target, the implosion from the planet cast a glow on the control room, elongating the already present shadows and bathing the pair in yellow light.

                “My turn.” Hux grabbing the pad back from Kylo’s slack grip, already typing in the next set of coordinates before the fireball that had been a planet had died out. As he jabbed the button once more to fire again, the redhead leaned against Kylo’s shoulder, sighing happily.

                “If you tell anyone about this, I’ll deny it and end your pitiful existence.” Hux growled quietly, not moving his head from where it rested on Kylo’s side as three planets went up in flame with the same shot. It wouldn’t do after all if Ren began to think he actually enjoyed spending time alone with him.  He did have a reputation to uphold after all.


End file.
